Snap Shots: Learning
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: One shot set in the "New Experiences" universe. This covers a few brief scenes in the start of Jane and Maura's life together. Set about a few years after "Snap Shots: Getting Older"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot from my "New Experiences" universe. I'll probably do a few more... sort of snap shots of Maura and Jane's life. I like this universe, but I don't want to do another long series on it. So, you'll probably get one shots here and there.**

**This one is set after "Snap Shots: Getting Older"**

**As always, the characters aren't mine. I get nothing from this but the satisfaction of writing a fun story about two of my fav characters.**

**I would love reviews on this. Thank you for taking time to read this!**

* * *

><p>"Who was on the phone?" Jane called out from her spot on the sofa where she was trying to watch the Sox game.<p>

"That was Alessandra. She called to tell us that she'll be home for summer break in two days." Maura joined her wife, settling with her legs draped across the other woman's lap.

"Yeah? Good. I miss her when she's not around. Janie called this morning while you were at yoga class. She said she'd be in tomorrow. I guess we should get the guestroom ready first."

"It would sound that way, yes. I take it Janie's parents are out of town again?" The doctor frowned, eyes full of empathy for the young woman.

"France. She said she'd rather deal with Frankie and Talia than spend the summer in France with her parents." Jane shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe it would be that bad. I mean, it's _France_."

"I believe it."

The smallness in Maura's voice caught Jane's attention, and she finally pulled her eyes from the television set to regard her wife. "Hey," she held out a hand, which the honey blonde took, "I love you."

A weak smile played on the doctor's lips. "I love you, too. I'm sorry, Jane. All these years, and it still bothers me how emotionally separate I am from my parents."

"I know. But… you know what? It doesn't matter because you _are_ loved. Ally, Janie, and I love you every single day, my little ME, and we're not going to stop." At Maura's look, Jane stopped her soothing speech. "What?"

"You just included Janie in our family." The doctor's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"She _is_ family. We both know it."

"The question is: Does our daughter know it?"

"If she's anything like me…"

"Which she is."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, as I was saying, if she's anything like me, she knows it in the back of her mind somewhere, but she's going to have to do a few things first before she decides she wants to deal with that. I just hope she doesn't run Janie off before she gets it all figured out."

"Janie's not going anywhere, I'm certain. She'll wait, just as I did." Maura shifted to sit next to the salt-and-pepper brunette.

"Why _did_ you wait anyway? That had to be hard." Jane wrapped an arm around her wife.

"Because I decided the moment I met you that you, my wonderful detective, are worth the wait. I was not wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

"Janie, good to see you, woman!" Jane Rizzoli bent to give a hug and a welcome back kiss on the cheek to the young blonde woman. "Your room's all set up. Maura's running errands. Ally'll be home tomorrow. You hungry?"

"Oh, thank you," Janie gave a smile full of relief. "I'm not hungry just yet. Let me go set my bags down, and I'd love to hear what you and Doctor Rizzoli have been doing while I've been away at college."

"Okay, I'll grab us some drinks, and you can call us by our names, Janie. You're practically family. Family doesn't use titles." Jane gave a warm smile at the uncertain nod she received in answer.

* * *

><p>"So, are you seeing anyone?" Jane popped a gummy bear in her mouth as she leaned back on the sofa.<p>

"If you mean, 'Am I seeing a person for something more than physical relief of biological needs', no, not at present." Janie took a sip of the wine the detective had given her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Jane's eyebrows shot up. "I know you and Ally are sophomores in college, but I'd really like to pretend neither one of you are having sex."

"I think that's unrealistic of you. Don't you, Det… Jane? I mean, we're both healthy adult females. Why wouldn't we engage in sexual acts so long as it is safe and everything is consensual?"

"Any answer I gave you would just lead to googlespeak from you, I just know it. So, I'm going to let that go." Jane sipped her beer. "I wonder where Maura is? She's normally back by now."

"Perhaps she's gathering things for Alessa's return home tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Jane shrugged, "or she got called in. She's covering for the ME on duty tonight. She'll text me or something when she's able if that's the case." Another sip of beer. "Janie, _are_ you being safe?"

"Of course, Jane."

"Is Ally?"

"Yes."

"That's… something, at least."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alessandra, are you going to share your news with us now, or are you going to make us wait another day?" Maura gave her daughter an annoyed look as the four women settled at the dining table for their evening meal.

"Yeah, okay, I promised I'd tell everyone at dinner, so here it goes," Alessa was practically bouncing in her seat. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh?" Maura's tone remained neutral.

"Who is he? What is he majoring in? How old is he? Where is he from? And when do I meet him?" Jane's eyes narrowed.

"That's lovely for you, Ally." Janie's response was quiet but sincere.

"Yeah," Alessa responded to each person in turn. "His name is Dan Stabler. He's majoring in psychology. He's my age. He's from Dallas. I'm not sure when you'll get to meet him, but we hope it's soon. He's at home right now." She glanced to her best friend. "Thank you, Janie. I can't wait to tell you all about him!"

"I look forward to hearing you tell me," the young blonde gave a gentle smile. "He seems to make you very happy."

"Indeed," Maura agreed before sipping her wine and giving Jane a quick side glance.

"Maybe we should eat?" Jane cleared her throat. "Stuff's going to get cold.

* * *

><p>"Maura, do you hear that?" Jane sat up in their bed, glancing at the clock. It was 11:34 at night.<p>

"You mean Alessandra and Janie fighting?" Following her wife's lead, Maura slowly sat up.

"Is that what that is? Are they yelling? I can't believe Janie would ever yell. What do you think is going on? Maybe I should go check on them?" The detective made a move to leave the bed.

Maura's hand on her arm stopped her. "No, I don't think so, Jane. Things have been tense between them since Alessa started dating Dan. The fact that the two girls go to different colleges and only see each other in person during breaks has not alleviated any of the tension as I thought it might."

"It's been a year. You'd think Janie could settle down about it by now," Jane slumped back against the headboard.

"Do you really?" The honey blonde turned to look at her wife.

"No, not really. But, if Dan really makes Ally happy, then… I mean, sometimes things just don't turn out like you'd hope, you know?" Wincing, Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't like Dan. I don't mind she's dating a guy… or someone that's not Janie, but Dan feels sleazy to me."

"I know what you mean. Janie does, too. We've discussed it. I suspect Dan sees our daughter as an 'easy meal ticket'." Maura frowned. "Is that the right phrase? Am I using that correctly?"

"Yes and yes." Jane let out a sigh. "If this is how they're going to be all summer, it's going to be a long one."

"I think they may need this time. Sometimes, you must, as you say, duke it out."

"It will either make them stronger or tear up their friendship." Jane tilted her head to the side. "Is it getting louder?"

"I believe they are now in the hallway. Perhaps we should turn on the rad…"

"No, I think we should listen."

* * *

><p>"You <em>can't<em> marry him! Janie, will you just listen to reason?" Alessa's voice was loud and angry as it filtered through the master bedroom's closed door.

"How _dare_ you tell me what I can and cannot do, Alessandra. This is _my_ life, and I'll do with it as I please."

'_Married?'_ Jane mouthed to her wife who could only shrug in answer.

"But, he's not good enough for you. You can do better than Jackson. You two have only been together for a couple of months. _How_ can you possible know you want to marry that man?" The anger was changing to pleading. "How, Janie?"

"First of all, he _is_ good enough for me in all things that matter." Janie's voice was flat and very matter-of-fact. "He socializes in the same social circles as I do. He lives within the same financial means as I. He and I are going into the same field, though different branches. We have the same 10 year goal sets. He's physical attractive. He's intelligent. My parents approve of him."

"But, do you love him?" It was difficult to hear the question, but Jane nodded at her daughter's response.

"Not all pairings are like that of your parents, Alessa. But," the other young woman's voice was quieting down, "I do have very strong feelings for him. I think they're as strong as they can be for any man."

At the response from Janie, Maura frowned deeply and shook her head as her hand snaked over to intertwine her fingers with her wife's. The look on her face was pained and full of an understanding that only someone who has experienced a situation can have.

"That wasn't a yes, Janie."

"It was not a no, either." A pause. "Do you love Dan?"

"I like him a lot. I don't know that I'm madly in love with him, but we have a good time when we're together."

"Do you think you'll marry him?"

"I… I mean," Alessa's voice was upset and confused. "No," it was also resolute. "No, he's not the one I'm going to marry. We're just dating, Janie. That's all. I don't think it'll ever be more than that. He's just a fun guy."

"I see." Footsteps sounded in the hall as Janie's voice became more distant. "Perhaps we should talk more about your relationship with Dan."

"Does this mean you're not leaving me… um _us_? Leaving us, the house, I mean?" Alessa's voice and footsteps followed.

The married couple waited a moment before either one of them spoke.

"Ally's whipped." Jane chuckled.

"It would seem so. I'm concerned about Janie. Do you really think she'll marry this boy?" Maura breathed in deeply, eyes looking at nothing.

"Did you?"

"No, thankfully." The doctor turned to place a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Okay, then. They'll figure it out. It sounds like they're already working on it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma, can we talk?" Alessa leaned against the office doorway, arms crossed and eyes red rimmed.

"Yeah, of course. You want to go somewhere?" Jane regarded her daughter, waiting.

"No, but can I close the door?" The young woman stepped inside the small room.

Jane nodded. "Whatever you need."

Alessa nodded, sniffled a bit, closed the door, and then settled into one of the guest chairs. Jane joined her to sit in the other. "Ma, I'm having issues with some stuff, and I don't know what to do about it." The sniffling was getting worse. "I've been trying to work it out for a long time now, and I can't shake it."

"What's wrong, little one? Why have you been crying?"

"This thing with Janie and Jackson? I can't… I'm trying to be a good friend and support her, but I _hate_ it. He's just not right for her, and I just… I can't, Ma. I just _can't_." The tears fell.

Jane's tone was quiet, soothing, and gentle as she talked to daughter, so much like herself. "You know, since before you were born, I've always told you the same thing when you were fussy or crying. I've always told you that everything will be okay, and I want to tell you that now, but I can't."

"I know."

"Little one, you two have chosen what path you're going to go down, and there's nothing your mother or I can do but be here for both of you. We love you both, and you know we support you both in whatever it is you want to do with your lives, but we can't fix this one." Jane placed a hand on her daughter's knee. "If I could wave a magic wand and fix it all, you know I would. I'm your mother; I'm supposed to make everything okay. I hate that I can't ."

"No… no, you can't. I guess it's up to me on this one." The young Rizzoli sighed as she wiped at the tears on her face. "Ma, I don't think I'm ready."

"Don't do anything you're not ready for, Alessandra, but you have to know there are consequences if you don't do things you feel you need to. That's life. It sucks, but that's how it goes sometimes."

Alessa let out a harsh chuckle. "You sound like Mother."

"That happens when you live with someone for as long as we have." Jane gave her daughter's knee a pat before sitting back in the chair. "Maybe you should try to get some rest? You look tired, and sleeping sometimes helps your brain sort stuff out."

"It's only 9:30. I think I'll go for a run and then go to bed."

"Okay, but no marathons. We have to get up early to take you to the airport, and you probably shouldn't be tired when your second semester starts."

"I'm a senior in college, Ma. I'm _always_ tired. I got this." She smiled at her mother as she stood up. "Thank you."

"Anytime, little one."

* * *

><p>"Janie, what an unexpected but delightful surprise. Are you here for the weekend?" Maura set her scalpel down on the try by the examination table as she smiled a greeting to the young woman.<p>

"Yes. I needed a small break. Midsemester can be quite stressful, as I'm sure you recall." Janie settled against the cabinet near the table. "I am also trying to gain an internship in the area for the summer before graduate school, and this was a good time for me to return to Boston to apply."

"Oh?" The medical examiner returned to her work, dutifully cataloguing every detail of the body before her. "Did you come to ask me for an internship?" Her voice was guarded.

"No. That thought hadn't actually occurred to me, though I'm certain why. You _are_ the top in our field. One would think you would be the first person I would consider asking. I suppose I simply don't think of you in those terms. I hope that I haven't offended you."

"On the contrary," Maura glanced up to give a reassuring smile, "I'm rather happy that's the case. I'm apt to offer an internship now knowing you aren't coming to see me specifically for the purpose."

"I came to see you to tell you something, but I would never use your trust or care to gain something for my career. That would make me feel… disingenuous." Janie shifted, frowning. "I don't like that feeling. I try to avoid it if at all possible."

"Yes, I do understand that." Maura carefully weighed and catalogued an organ as she waited for the young blonde to continue on.

"Maura, I've come to tell you that… Jackson and I," Janie sighed. "I'm not marrying Jackson."

A very brief pause in her work was the only indication that Maura was at all affected by the news. "Oh? May I ask why?"

"I'm not in love with him as I should be, and I feel it would be wrong to marry him. He deserves someone who will love him completely, which I do not."

"That's very mature of you, Janie. I'm sure he's hurt, but it sounds as though it was for the best."

"How long did it take you?" The question was quiet and non sequitur.

The quiet stretched as Maura tried to follow, but finally gave up. "I don't understand the question."

"I'm not certain I do, either." The young woman groaned, straightening her already perfectly straight skirt. "Is it possible to have a question and not know what you're questioning?"

"If you are experiencing such a thing, then I would say the answer is yes. However," Maura again paused in her work, letting her hands rest at the side of the table, "I would argue that it is highly unlikely that's the case. What is more likely is that you _do_ know from where the question comes, but you aren't ready yet to focus on it."

"Perhaps."

"When you're ready to do so, the answer to the question and the others that will inevitably come from it will be easier to hear."

Nodding to herself, Janie stood up from the counter. "I have to tell Ally."

"Yes. She needs to know. It will come as a relief to her."

"She never cared for Jackson." Janie smiled. "Would you and Jane be available for dinner tonight?"

"We will make the time. Is 7:30 too late?"

"No, not at all. Maggiano's? My treat."

"I look forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

"The summer should be interesting," Jane commented as she slid into bed next to her wife. "Janie's not marrying that idiot, and she's interning with you. Ally'll be here, and she broke it off with Dan months ago, thank God." She settled on her back, waiting for Maura to curl around her per their usual sleeping arrangements.

"I liked Dan. He grew on me." Maura smiled as she breathed in the scent of her wife.

"I never liked him," Jane shrugged, "He was not the right one for our little girl. You think this summer will be the summer?"

"Do you?" Maura hummed a bit as she relaxed against the lithe form below her.

"No. Man, this is worse than some soap operas. The suspense is killing me."

"Jane, our daughter's personal life is not a television drama for you to watch for entertainment purposes."

"It should be. It's more interesting than half the crap on tv right now." The detective chuckled. "But, yeah, okay. I just hope they get it figured out before we're too old to enjoy grandkids."

"Jane…" The warning in the doctor's voice was tempered with amusement.

"Yeah… yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and I always appreciate your reviews.<strong>


End file.
